April Fools: C'mon And, Kiss the Girl
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: Written in honour of April Fools day. Yuma and Tori always go out together on April Fools day and have a blast. But this year, there's a change of plans that makes even Astral happy (Although I have to say he's gone slightly cray cray)! Read, review, go on with your day. One-shot. Did I mention this is SkyShipping?


_Kotori and Yuma kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marrage, then come the babies in the baby carrage!_

_I'm sorry but I had to get that out of my system. *Takes deep breath* Oh, I feel SO much better. Okay, this is a Tori and Yuma story (Obviously). So, here goes. Oh, and also, I don't own!_

**_April Fools: C'mon And, Kiss The Girl..._**

He woke up on time-for once. Astral looked at Yuma curiosly, for the boy had a large smile on his face as he walked out the door, his stomach full.

"Why are you so happy?" The alien asks.

Yuma grins, "Because it's April Fools Day, and I'm feelin' the flow!"

Astral recalls now, April Fools Day.

Suddenly Yuma catches sight of a green head of hair with pink ribbons in it. He runs up behind her, "BOO!" He says, and Tori jumps.

"Yuma!" Tori says, but she's laughing.

Yuma smiles fondly at the girl, and rubs his head, "Heh, sorry, gotcha though!"

The girl grins, and falls in step with her best friend. "Tell Astral hello, please."

Yuma turns to Astral, "Tori says hello."

"Tell her she looks nice today, and that I like her new dress."

Yuma looks at Astral, "She's wearing a new dress?" He whispers.

Astral rolls his eyes, "You like her, yet you pay no attention to the way she looks. Tell her you like her dress."

Yuma turns to Tori, ignoring Astral's accusation. _He does not like Tori._ "He says hello," Yuma pauses, "We like your dress."

Tori blushes, "You noticed."

Astral leans forward and whipers, "See?"

Yuma glares, and doesn't answer either of them.

They walk on, and Tori suddenly stops, "I feel sick..." She says, and begins to fall. Yuma rushes to catch her.

He lays her on the ground, "Tori? Tori answer!" He's frantic.

Astral smirks, "Why don't you try true love's kiss?"

Yuma glares, "Shut up, Astral, this is serious!"

"Is it, is it _really? _It is, after all, April Fools."

The boy frowns. "Tori?" He asks again.

She opens one eye, and then the other, and Yuma can't tear himself away, even after she says, "April Fools."

Instead, he laughs, and then the two are staring at each other. Suddenly, a crowd of people rush past them, and Yuma gives Tori his hand. She grabs it, and he helps her up.

As Tori smooths out her dress, Yuma realizes he hasn't let go of her hand, yet, and that he doesn't want to.

* * *

~Tori's POV~

Walking with Yuma feels so normal...and, it just makes me happy.

I blush a little when I realize we're still holding hands, but I don't let go. I tell myself that it doesn't mean anything, that I _don't like Yuma._

But I'm pretty sure I'm wrong. We buy lunch, and talk for a bit. I can't help but notice how mature Yuma's become...

...How _distant,_ he's become. I want to just tell him how I want him back, the real him. I want to have that guy that was so, so _open _about _everything._ I want the old Yuma, even if that means he loses all his maturity.

I know that this is selfish of me, but I'm pretty sure that's how everyone feels. I also know that it's not Astral's fault, but I want to blame him anyway.

I turn my attention back to the boy sitting in front of me.

"Tori, can I ask you something?" He asks, and I nod.

"Of course. Anything."

"I, uh, I wanna know...how do you know a girl likes you?"

I swallow. Hard. This is both good and bad. Taking a deep breath, I say, "Well, it really depends on what type of girl she is. What does she do when she's around you?"

He smiles, and looks right at me, "She's really funny and sweet, and she's always worried for me. She teases me a lot, and I've noticed that she gets all annoyed and stuff when I talk to other girls or compliment other girls..." He pauses.

"Go on," I urge. Ugh, I sound like a frekain' pshychologist.

"She's super pretty, and I've known her for a long time. We talk a lot, and sometimes I think we may even, ya know, flirt." He smiles sheepishly, and I giggle.

"Oooh, Yuma's got a cru-ush!" I tease, nudging him a bit.

He blushes, ya know, the way guys do (their ears turn red).

I think about his words for a bit, before smiling sadly. He really likes this girl, from the way he talks about her, and she really likes him back.

"Well, Yuma," I say, not able to hide the sadness in my voice, "She really likes you. C-congrats."

* * *

~Yuma's POV~

I smile, like, that super-mega-ultra-bright-dentist-recommended-stupid-idiotic-I-know-I-look-like-an-awkward-idiot smile because she _likes _me _a lot._

Her. That pretty girl with the pink ribbons and beautiful eyes. Her.

"Yuma?" She waves a hand in front of me, "Yuma snap out of it!"

I blink once, twice, "Huh? Oh, heh, sorry."

And, for the first time, I spot the sadness in her eyes, "Hey," I say, cupping her chin and making her look at me, "What's wrong? You don't look like your feeling the flow."

She smiles, "It's-it's nothing," She says, but I make her look me in the eye 'cause I can _see _it's something.

And then it hits me. She got sad when I told her all about the girl I like, so that could mean...

"Tori, c'mon, I gotta show you somethin'." I say, and grab her hand. I lead her to a meadow-our favorite place when we were little-and spread the blanket I brought, telling her to sit while I take out the desert.

"Here ya go!" I say, and Tori opens it. She screams.

"YUMA! THERE ARE WORMS IN THIS COTAINER!" She says, but she's on the verge of giggles, I can tell.

"April Fools!" I shrug.

She's running towards me, and I dodge out of the way to avoid her. "Haha Catch me if you can!" I say, kicking off my shoes and rolling up my pants as I sprint through the flowers.

Tori kicks of her shoes as well and follows, allowing her hair to become messed up by the wind. "Oh, I can and I will!" She yells.

I know she can. She's got more stamina than me, although I can run faster, but only for a bit. So, I let her catch me, let her tackle me to the ground.

"Told ya." She grins as we get up.

I wave a hand dismissivley and say, "Psh, only 'cause I let you. I don't want you crying 'cause I won."

She slaps my arm lightly, "Oh, shut up."

And then Astral's all like, "tralalalalala don't be shy, I know you're dyin' to try, c'mon and kiss the gurl."

Like, where the heck did he learn that song?

And then he's singing it right in my ear and I finally scream, "ASTRAL HAYLEY NUMBERS WILL YOU SHUT UP I'M TRING TO WORK UP THE NERVE HERE!"

He simply shrugs and continues, "Tralalalalala...kiss the gurl."

"Seriously, where the heck did you learn that song?" I ask.

"Tralalalalala..."

Oi, I give up.

"Astral's midle name is Hayley?" Tori asks me.

"yep."

"KISS DA GURL!" I here Astral.

I roll my eyes as I watch him do the hula. What is with him today? He's not acting like Astral at all.

Tori and I finsih our deserts. "Well, we'd better head home." I say, and we walk toward her house, since I'm dropping her off.

On her doorstep, I hear Astral, "Tori and Yuma kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-..."

"OMIGOSH WILL YOU SHUT UP!" I say, annoyed.

"Can I keep singing if I sing another song?" He asks.

"Suuuure."

"Oh, mister Yuma is a chiiiicken, oh, mister Yuma is a chiiicken..."

I roll my eyes, and Tori unlocks the door to her house, "G'night, Yuma," She says, but I put my foot in the door to stop her from closing it.

What the heck am I doing?

* * *

~Tori's POV~

What the heck is he doing?

"Yuma?" I ask, but he's puloling me to him, and before I know it he's kissing me.

Wait, _what?_

When we pull apart, he runs away so fast I barely have time to squeak a good-bye before he's just a speck.

As I lock the door and drink some water, realization sinks in and I spit all the water out of my mouth and onto the floor.

_Yuma, my best friend and crush, kissed me._

And, I swear, I can just hear someone singing, "Mmm, he kissed the girl."

_**The End.**_

* * *

_Lol what did you think? I know Astral was like, SOOOO out of character. FORGIVVVEE MEEEEEE!_

_Like it? Review. Thanks, bye!_


End file.
